


Not A Disaster After All

by apocryphile



Category: West Wing
Genre: Christmas, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphile/pseuds/apocryphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Josh and Donna get drunk at the Hawk and Dove after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Disaster After All

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Pretty Much Exactly What It Looks Like](http://archiveofourown.org/works/603931), but you don't need to have read it - this has essentially no plot, relevant or otherwise ;)

“I was going to change what I’m wearing under this.” Donna bit her lip and looked away. “Jack…” She winced. “He likes… sexy things.”

Josh held up his hands.

“Any underwear that has you in it is sexy, as far as I’m concerned.”

She blushed.

“You know what I mean. Lace, and...”

“I don’t like that.” Josh lied with no hesitation whatsoever, but she saw straight through him. Shaking her head with a fond smile, she tugged at the hem of her shirt.

His face growing serious, Josh stilled her hands.

“Donna, if you’re at all uncomfortable, we can slow down, or stop, or you can go get changed, or we can go back to your place so you can pick out something else…”

She shook her head decisively.

“Just promise not to laugh.”

“Laugh? Donna, what the…?”

She pulled her shirt off.

Josh nearly choked with the effort of keeping a straight face.

“Please tell me it’s a matching set.”

Torn between embarrassment and amusement, she nodded. He practically ripped her jeans off her, beaming triumphantly.

“Do you have these for every holiday?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the strip of exposed skin between her camisole and panties.

“I would, actually,” he said conversationally. “But I’m OK with waiting to find out for myself.”

He looked up hesitantly, searching her face in the dim light, and found that she’d understood him loud and clear. The storm of emotions washing over her was plain to see in her eyes. He crawled back up the bed and pulled her into his arms, smoothing the brightly colored reindeer-printed cotton that bunched around her ribcage. While he knew they had a lot to talk about, he was beginning to feel confident that it would keep, that they could enjoy the happy intimacy of the night without jeopardizing anything more serious to come.

“I’m thinking fireworks for New Year’s,” he murmured into her ear. “Or champagne.”

She giggled.

“Printed on my underwear?”

“Sure. Or, you know, actual champagne, fireworks on TV and no underwear at all.”

She laughed louder, and he felt her hands sliding down to unbuckle his belt. 

“That sounds nice.”

“Nice?”

“Delightful, even.”

“It’s a date.”

She smiled happily and kissed him, and then moved to pull his pants off.

"I'm afraid my underwear isn't especially festive."

She quirked an eyebrow at him and took a long appraising look at his boxers. 

"As far as I'm concerned..." She pulled his undershirt over his head. "...any underwear that has you in it is sexy." She winked at him, and he laughed delightedly and rolled them over, pinning her under him and nuzzling the crook of her neck. She hummed contentedly and arched her back. 

Exploring in slow, gentle caresses, they gradually built a rhythm, moving together until the friction of the remaining fabric between them went from pleasurable to frustrating. Breathing hard, Josh tugged Donna's camisole up, but stopped halfway, grinning.

"You're the best Christmas gift I've ever unwrapped."

She giggled.

"Shut up."

"Gladly."

After a moment his expression grew serious.

"Except... You sure about this?"

She nodded emphatically.

"Yes."

They stared at each other for a long moment, and then, smiling, she nodded again and lifted her arms, encouraging him to finish stripping her. He complied with a look of complete wonder on his face, fumbling to pull her panties down without tearing his gaze from hers. She shimmied and kicked them off, but when she reached for his waistband he pulled back, settling on his side next to her and trailing his fingers down her side and over the curve of her hip.

"You are..." He trailed off, lost for words, and kissed her deeply before trying again. "You're... exquisite."

She blushed and closed her eyes, but he tapped her on the nose to get her to look at him.

"I'm serious, Donna. You're very, very beautiful."

Still flushed, she smiled and kissed him, pushing herself up to slide on top of him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Now let's get you naked."

"Yes ma'am."

She burst out laughing, but fell silent as she tossed his shorts over the side of the bed. Kneeling above him, she shot him a look so heated he almost blushed too. Her gaze was like a magnetic force, and he sat up and pressed himself against her, running his hands all over her back. They kissed hungrily, sloppily, lips grazing chins and noses as they fairly devoured each other. Moving almost frantically, Josh gripped Donna's hips and pulled her up off her heels so she was balancing on her knees, bringing her breasts level with his face. Groaning in anticipation, he pressed his lips to the spot over her sternum and then circled her left nipple with his tongue before biting down gently. She gasped and he smiled against her skin, giving her a moment to adjust before beginning to suck. She gripped his shoulders, threw her head back and ground her hips against his belly, and he chuckled before repeating his ministrations on the right. The noise she made was indescribable, and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He slid one arm around her waist to steady her.

"Do we need a condom?"

She shook her head.

"I was safe, with..." She couldn't bring herself to say his name in that moment. "But I'm on the pill, and with you, I want..."

"'Yes," he breathed, nodding. He waited until she'd braced herself on his shoulders and positioned herself over him, and then guided her down in one smooth stroke. She hissed at the sensation, but before he could pull back or adjust his stance she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moved her hips in a circle.

"Fuck, Donna." The expletive burst from his lips before he could stop himself, but she was utterly unruffled, repeating the motion and kissing him, hard. He moaned into her mouth, leaned back so he could put his weight on his arms, and thrust up into her. 

"Oh, God, that feels good."

"Yeah..."

They both stopped talking then, echoing moans and gasps, fighting the urge to speed up, pacing their movements by the rhythm of their gasping breaths. 

When Josh absolutely couldn't take it anymore, he rolled them over and ground into her as hard as he could, grunting with relief when he felt a telltale fluttering of her core around him, knowing that if he let go she wouldn't be far behind him. Framing her face with his hands, he pumped his hips at a frenetic pace, all finesse and rhythm gone. He shouted something that might have been her name as he came, his face lighting up as he realised she was right there with him, peppering her face with haphazard kisses as she writhed under him. As the tremors inside her subsided and her moans faded into breathless gasps, he let himself drop as slowly as he could onto her until he was blanketing her from head to toe. She clutched his shoulders, giggling as she fought to catch her breath, grazing her lips over his neck without even the energy left to kiss him properly.

"Wow."

"...yeah."

"I... wow."

She laughed harder. "Yeah."

He moved off her, easing onto his side and tugging at her hip so she faced him. When their eyes met they both grinned dazedly.

Josh brought his hand up and gently stroked her face.

"That was incredible."

"It really was."

"I love you."

They both froze for a moment, but after gulping down a lungful of air, she nodded forcefully, her eyes suddenly stinging. 

"I love you too, Josh."

He closed the distance between them, an inarticulate question half formed on his lips, splaying his hand on the back of her head and nudging one of his legs between hers. 

"I love you," he murmured again. 

They stayed tangled together, kisses and caresses slowing and softening until they drifted off to sleep. 

Outside, it began to snow again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the end of this in my Grandmother's living room watching Love Actually with three generations of the Matriarchy. No shame ;)


End file.
